Beauty and the boy she Loathed
by Scrappy101
Summary: It all started at her birthday, a crash, now they meet again three years later. Also if there's anyone that could be able to help me edit my Chps. my email is and i will email you my Chp. to edit! :D


**Beauty and the boy she Loathed **

**Authors Notes:** **I've been trying to think of a story to write for sometime now…after thinking and thinking, I think I've finally found the perfect plotline. **

**Grabber: Now I don't own FF8, nor do I know a lot about the characters. This story is all OOC and AU, sooo…Rinoa and Squall and the rest of the gang might not fit with their original personalities and I know that, so please don't complain because I wrote it that way and I choose to keep them that way **

Prologue The Party

* * *

" Happy Birthday!"

A crowd of men and women dressed in glimmering dresses and tuxes had gathered around the room, the girl who they had screamed at was sitting down on a chaise lounge. That evening she had wore a tan dress and it glistened with diamonds and jewels. The finished measurements of the luxurious dress relaxed just above her knees, it gave a clear view of her well-shaped legs. Her sparkling black hair that ran past her shoulders was curled in loose ringlets and it emphasized her light blonde highlights and deep brown eyes. At the enjoyment of the others in the room, she smiled with excitement as two girls came running from the crowd, jumping one by one onto the oversized sofa; tackling her.

" Happy Birthday Rinny!" A girl with green eyes and light brown hair that was flipped up on the ends exclaimed loudly. She wore a light lavender dress that fit perfectly and she body slammed Rinoa hugging her tightly.

" Happy B-day!" Said the second girl, who was wearing a dim cherry colored dress. Her hair had been pulled tightly up into a bun and blue eyes, along with black high heels gave her the appearance of being twice as tall then she already was. She leaned in to join the friendship hug bond.

Releasing each other, the girl continued to smile at her two friends. "Thanks Quistis, Selphie, and I have to thank everyone else here. This means so much to me."

Jumping with joy, Selphie hopped up and down. " Rinny! Lets open your presents now!"

Grabbing a present from the table, where hundreds of other presents waited to be open, Quistis handed the box to Rinoa. " Here Rinoa, open mine first."

Taking the well-wrapped gift, " Alright." Rinoa quickly opened it, making sure not to harm the paper. " Oh Quisty! It's beautiful," revealing the gift Rinoa held it out for all to see; a gold chain with diamonds.

"Now open MINE!" Yelled Selphie.

Unwrapping the present, Rinoa discovered a box. After taking the lid off she was surprised to come face to face with another one laying inside. Curiously she looked at Selphie who only smiled at her. Opening the next box only revealed another box, then another, and another, and another. Finally reaching the end of the never-ending box solving game, a tiny black box with a little red bow sat alone. Opening the box, lying inside were a pair of tiny angel wing charm attachments.

Hugging her two friends, Rinoa continued to open the remaining hundreds of other presents.

----

**Two hours later….**

Finally it had ended. Two whole hours of unwrapping presents from friends and acquaintances she didn't even really know. But the party wasn't over yet; this was only the beginning. The sound of a man's voice came from downstairs and Rinoa and the rest of the party ran to meet it. Jeeves the butler stood beside the stair rail, " Your ride is waiting for you." He said while walking towards the front door.

Selphie squealed. " Ohhhh! I hope we're riding in the Limousine!"

Pushing the door open a Hummer Limousine had pulled in front of the large two-story mansion home. Everyone ooohed and awed as they watched it come to a stop. The driver walked out from the car, opening the rear door to allow the party guests inside. Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie gazed around. Flat screen TV's were displayed in each direction of the limo, a bar and it's own personal champagne glasses sat near by ready to be utilized along with three ceiling window's. Now this was luxury.

"Where to everyone?" asked the driver.

Taking awhile to figure out where they were going, they all agreed. " Take's us to Balamb Fashion Mall." Replied Rinoa.

As they Limo drove off around the corner another car came swerving around the same turn off. A loud crash erupted throughout the neighborhood as both cars smashed into one another.

* * *

**Three years later**

Speech & Debate Meeting

"Ok everyone! Now this year we need to stay more focused on what we're doing instead of slacking off. Now! We all know that Nationals are in early June, and yes...some of you are thinking that we have enough time to lazy around and sleep in class…but…NO! We're all going to work like savage animals! You know the saying, "you're the predator and they're the prey"? Time to act like it people! So what are we going to do everyone!?"

Looking around the room, a young girl with oversized glasses, awaited excited shouts from the other students. Instead she noticed the majority had fallen asleep from sheer boredom.

Slamming down a ruler onto a desk, " CLASS!?" No one moved to the sound of the earsplitting echo.

---

_**Ding, Dung, Ding…**_

The school bell rang signaling the first hour of class. The students awoke, escaping quickly out of the classroom before their bespectacled president could say anything. The only people that now remaining inside of the class was the girl and three other ones who were in the midst of talking.

The three slowly gathered their things as they walked out of the room. A girl with light brown hair sighed as she let out a small yawn. " Man…that was sooo boring, I mean I thought my English professor was boring, but…ugh…that totally turns everything around."

Punching in the last set of text letters on her cell phone, a blonde haired girl sighed in relief. "Yeah…I totally know what you mean, when is it that we're supposed to have a new president for that club anyways?"

Walking in between both of the girls, a black haired girl tightly clinched onto her books.

"I thought we were supposed to get a new one this year, but I guess they switched it to next year."

"Ugh! You mean we're gonna have to put up with that uninteresting nonstop talk lecturing machine all year long…again!" Shouted the brown haired girl.

"Selphie…she's not boring, she's just…well…"

Selphie turned towards the blonde. " HA! See Quistis-you think the same thing as w-…"

"Passionate about what she does." Quistis replied with a level adult tone.

* * *

_**English**_

The girls were usually late for their classes and today was no exception. Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis separated as they sat at their desks. Selphie always hated to go to English. The class was boring as all hell and she absolutely thought the teacher was downright insane! But, well, this year she did like one thing about it…being in the same class with Irvine Kinneas. His looks were everything Selphie loved about him, his rust colored hair was long and styled into a ponytail, while making him look even more attractive was the cowboy hat and his light blue eyes.

_**The Boys Perspective**_

The teacher was an elderly man in his late sixties; his hair had already changed from a dark grayish color to pure white. His walk was old but he still had the strength to take down a bunch of kids that could get in his way. "Now class, today what we're going to do is I'm going to put you into groups of six…

"Dude this class sucks man."

Jolting down something on a piece of paper, Irvine folded it up into a paper football. Aiming it for his target, he flicked the paper football to another boy sitting across the room. Directly hitting him on the forehead, the boy with brown shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes looked across the room to see his friend pointing down at the ground below him where the paper football landed near his foot.

The boy glanced at the teacher who was busy writing things down on the board, he unfolded the paper, scanning it quickly.

_---_

_Dude this class sucks! Hey man, tomorrow my dad's taking us down to the ski lift, wanna come? While we're there we can pick up some hot babes and take 'em back to our place. Oh speaking of hot babes… Quistis is sitting on your left, Rinoa is on your right, while Selphie is sitting behind you, take a look..._

_---_

Taking his eyes off the note the boy glanced to the left of him where Quistis had been sitting quietly texting on her phone, he then glanced to the right of him where he saw Rinoa writing something on a piece of paper, then turning behind him, he noticed Selphie chomping onto her gum quite violently. As his face broke out in a smirk, he continued to read the note.

---

_Wow! Steamy aren't they? Specially Selphie man! Hey man, I here a rumor goin around that Rinoa has a thing for ya, YOU'RE SO LUCKY BRO! I couple of guys were telling me that she wants to..._

_---_

" Mr. Leonhart! Not paying attention are we?"

All eyes moved focused on him as the teacher approached Squall snatching the note out of his hands. Scanning it's contents he looked back down at the boy. "Care to share with the class this note that would've been reading for the past 5 minutes?"

After glaring at the teacher Squall took the moment to look down at his desk. "No sir."

Placing the paper back on Squall's desk the teacher walked back to the front of the room. "Well too late, since you've wasted the last 5 minutes of my class, I'm going to waste the last 5 minutes of your education…not that you've really have any at all." Laughter began to fill the classroom, as Squall quickly stood up.

As he began walking to the front of the class he saw Irvine making hand signals for him not to read the note aloud to the class. But Squall was going to get back at the teacher; he always had his thoughts planed out before he did something.

Squall cleared his throat as he glanced around the classroom at the other students who were looking from him to the teacher. Looking at the note, he slowly started to read it quietly.

" …"

"Please speak up Mr. Leonhart." Asked the teacher.

Glancing at the teacher, Squall clears his throat and started to read even more quietly.

" …"

"I said speak up! Mr. Leon-

Standing from his desk Irvine walked over to his friend. "Uh sir, I believe Squall lost his voice."

" Now Mr. Kinneas, get back to your desk." Shouted the teacher.

Laughter starts to spread throughout the classroom.

"Class! This is nothing to laugh about…ugh…forget it, the two of you idiots just go back to your seats and shut up!" Barked the teacher.

Irvine and Squall both walked back to their desks and they both start to giggle.

The old man cleared his throat. " Now…I will pair you all into six groups, I would like Zell, Squall and Irvine to pair up with…

_**Rinoa's perspective**_

Rinoa stared hard at the teacher as her mind screamed in protest. _Please! Don't pair up with us…especially me! I can't be paired with those three…morons…_

_**The boy's perspective**_

"Zell, Squall and Irvine you will be paired with Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie…hopefully they will teach you something." The teacher mumbled the last six words under his breath.

As Rinoa slamming her head onto the desk, Squall looked over at the black haired girl curiously. "Uhhh…you alright, not having an seizure are we?" He shot her a quirky smirk.

Glancing at the boy that she didn't wish to be partnered with Rinoa rolled her eyes at his statement.

After forming a circle Squall, Irvine and Zell quickly began to goof off and they left the girls to do the work by themselves.

Glancing again at Squall, Rinoa pushed away thoughts of different ways to murder him. " Are you weirdo's going to help us or what?"

But the boys paid her no mind. Irvine was now busy flirting with a group of girls next to them, Zell was sound asleep on his desk, his nose inflating a rather large snot bubble, and Squall was listening to his iPod on high blast. When he noticed her glaring at him he gave her an innocent smile.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOUR GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK UP LOUDER!" Squall shouted as he continued to turn the volume up.

Rolling her eyes Rinoa finally gave up and continued on working with the assignment with her friends.

Checking the time on his watch the teacher exclaimed, " Ok class in about 2 minutes you're going to present with your group your topic to the class."

Quickly the girls finished up the last part of the project, without the help of any of the three boys.

"Ok class times up."

"Squall since you wanted to waste 5 minutes of your class time, you can make up for it if your group comes up to present first. This better be good."

Snatching the poster from the girls, Squall, Irvine and Zell walked up in front of the class the three girls followed behind them. Irvine stood in front of the group. "Ladies I'm free after class…"

" Continue on Mr. Kinneas." Growled the teacher.

"Ok while our topic is Identity Theft, "Thieves want your Identity" take it away bro."

Clearing his throat Squall handed the poster to the three girls, as they grasped it they disappeared behind the large paper.

" Well you see, Irvine, Zell and I had put a lot of sweat and passion into this poster. So anyways our Introduction is…Millions of Internet users take risks each time they log on. People surf the web, check their e-mail and make online purchases. Would they be so willing to use these web features if they realized thieves could easily steal their identities? How can Internet users be assured they can safely make online transactions?"

Silence

" Who wants to come over to my place for a pool PARTY!?" Shouted Zell.

Breaking the stillness everyone in the room started to shriek and whistle as Squall and Irvine started doing back flips in the front of the classroom.

" Alright! That is enough! Squall I will see you after class, Rinoa your group receives an F for this project and class participation points are being taken off as well…you six may have a seat."

Frozen behind the poster the girls fumed

_What the hell was that! In all my years I had to be paired with those three…ugh! Squall Leonhart…you are going down!_

_**Ding, Dung, Ding… **_

The bell had rung signaling the start of second hour; everyone had vanished from the room with the exception of the three girls and Squall.

Listening to the sounds of his friends talking in the hallways Squall heard Irvine say, " Hey Zell lets go check out those cute babes over there…hey hot mamma's!"

" Mr. Leonhart…come here." Ordered the teacher.

Rising from his chair he began to make his way towards the teacher's desk. Suddenly Rinoa knocked right into him causing her books and papers to go soaring in the air. " Excuse me." He said while walking away from her.

_You could've at least helped me…stupid chimpanzee face thinks he can treat me like that! _

_**The girl's perspectives** _

" I can not believe it! 2 whole hours to finish that ridiculous assignment and those three morons couldn't do anything but fool around acting like a bunch of lunatics!" Shouted Rinoa, as she slammed open her locker.

Quistis did the same as well opening her locker forcefully, " I know…who do they think they are doing something that stupid and not even realizing it."

" I thought Irvine was the greatest…" Selphie mumbled while still turning the knob to the locker. Rinoa and Quistis glanced at each other then over to their hypnotized friend.

Closing their lockers at the same time, they quickly ran off to their second class of the day.

* * *

_**P.E.**_

As the three of them ran into the locker room late they hurriedly changed into their uniforms. Then they ran speedily out to the soccer field.

" Now today we will be playing flag football, and boys go a little easy on the girls." Blowing her whistle, the students separated into teams; boys against girls.

" Sorry we're late coach," said the girls as they ran towards the field putting on white waist belts, which had long red straps hanging down, so that the other team could pull it off causing that person's team to lose the ball.

" Now remember boys! Go easy on the girls, I don't need any broken bones on this field today."

Stretching out her back Rinoa bent over touching her toes, suddenly she spotted Squall running from behind her, " Nice tush." He replied while running past her with a low whistle.

Standing up quickly she could feel her face turning warm, she shook her head, " Wha! You watch your mouth Squall!"

The energized boy turned around, " Or what? What are you gonna do about it…you think you can take me on Ms. Seizure." He replied knowing that he was making her angrier.

All eyes observed the rivals, " Oh! Is that a challenge…all right Mr. Know It All…you wanna go…then let's **go!**" Snatching the football from teacher, Rinoa tossed the ball to Selphie who tossed it back to her in a perfect spiral.

_**The boy's perspectives** _

Stretching out their muscles Irvine quietly whispering to Squall. " So who you getting bro?"

Sitting down on the ground, Squall had began to stretching. He looked out to the field his gaze settling on to Rinoa. He looking over at his friend, motioning to the black haired girl, a small grin spreading to his face. " I'll get the attractive one, you?"

Letting out an evil chuckle Irvine scanned the female team, trying to decide whom to hunt.

"I'll go for all of them."

_**The girl's perspectives**_

Stretching out her arms Quistis scanned the field. "I see our friends are back…So the lucky guy Rin?"

"The leader of the morons." The girl replied while stretching out her legs.

"Selphie…what about you, we need to take all those lunatics down." Quistis said as she shook her arms.

"I've got the cowboy."

* * *

**Ok, sooo! I've finally uploaded! With my brain going wild thinking of idea's, I think I've finally accomplished it! Now please read and leave reviews, tell me you think about it. This is my first story uploading on here, but not intentionally I did have one up but it was so short that I felt like it needed a longer chapter, sooo! I finally got one! Review please.**

**Next Chp. Will be up shortly…**

**Scrappy101 signing out!**


End file.
